Psi Shield
Psi Shield Terrans, Leedei, Saresii and the Kermac have each developed Psi based technology. While the Kermac and the Saresii have built their entire societies around Psionics and Psi Tech, no one disputes that the Saresii have the finest and most advanced Psi Technology1. This holds especially true for Saresii Psi tech from the First Age of Knowledge (such as the famous Brain Dumps.) One of the most important pieces of Psi tech is the Psi Shield. Psi Shield vs Psi Nullifier Both the Psi Shield and Psi Nullifier are examples of Psi Tech that prevents Psi Talents from using their powers. The major difference between the two is that a PSI Shield protects an individual's mind from being read or influenced by a PSI Talent while a PSI Nullifer is designed to prevent the use of all PSI talents within a given area. Known types of Psi Shields2. Kermac Psi Shields. Kermac Psi Shields are externally integrated in their false beards. They come in a variety of strengths, and in all cases but the one made for the Grand Wizard can be shut off via a signal from a higher level individual. Saresii Psi Shields. Saresii Shields are implanted directly into a being's mind and are much smaller and much more reliable and safe. All Union Armed Forces personnel with duties requiring Classification of Blue-Blue or higher are Saresii Psi Shielded. Terran PSI Shields. Terran PSI shields are rare and very old (from the time before the Saresii became members) and come in the form of metallic head bands. Most Terran PSI shield rings are collector items and highly prized antiques (But are still as good as the average Kermac Shield – from which they had been developed) ---- The Coven Nether Power is immune to Kermac and Saresii Shields but the newest generation of Armed Forces Shields are also “Nether proofed” PSI shields are legal technology for any Union Citizen to have and are freely available. Concerned Citizens can obtain a free PSI Shield from any Union Clinic if so desired. These free Psi Shields will protect an individual's mind against all but the strongest un-amplified Psi Talents. SII and most other Giga Corps demand an enhanced Saresii Psi Shield for individuals working in their research and development departments and those in executive or supervisory positions. While provided free for executives less than 20% of Giga Corps provide even partial reimbursement for this expense for R&D department employees. A handful of companies (including SII, Enroe, and SOWA Corp) officially state that they reimburse the enhanced Psi Shields for everyone who's position requires it (although that can take a while in some cases.) There are three PSI Shield Manufacturers within the Union and all are based on Saresii Worlds, but only OnyGa Inc is still owned by Saresii. The OnyGa Shields are considered the finest and the best of them all and command a premium price. Their sales skyrocketed when the Narth Representative to the Assembly praised and recommended them. 1 The Narth have far superior Psionics and are able to break or neutralize Psi Shields but they do not use any Psi tech as far as anyone knows. 2 The Pink Wigs the Sojonites wear as part of their costume include among other devices, a Psi Shield comparable in strength to an OnyGa Shield. Classified Update: Narth are able to produce technology. If they choose to do so, they remember what they have used prior to fusing with the Arth Entity. Narth Tech is 11+. Mother Machine, Admiral Stahl and the entire crew of the original USS Tigershark received Narth Shields. Category:Psionology Category:Civ Tech Category:Mil Tech